I Died To Be With You
by TheXDevilsXDaughter
Summary: This is before Raven or Beast Boy met the other Titans. They are spender a beautiful night together, when something bad happens to Raven. Rated T because of blood. R&R please!


_** I was sitting underneath the willow tree with you. We were sitting really close. You held my hand, and I rested my head on your shoulder. We sat underneath our willow tree, and stared at the moon and stars. You looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back. You stood up and stretch out your hand for me to take. I took your hand and you helped me up. I asked you what you were doing and you just told me you were dancing. We started to dance in the moonlight. You twirled me in the air and I felt like the only girl in the world. We laughed and talked for the next hour or so. Once we were tired we laid down in the grass. You crawled over to the willow tree and pulled out your knife. I walked over and sat next to you. You carved are names and forever into the truck of the tree. We shared a passionate kiss and laid back down. I heard you ask me if I would marry you. I told you that we were only fifteen. You said that it didn't matter how old we were, and that all you knew is that you loved me and wanted to be with me forever. I said the same and accepted. When you heard me say yes you jumped in the air and pumped your fist in the air. I laughed and smiled at you. You stopped jumping and pulled out your knife again. You told me that the knife was special, because it was the one you used to carve our names, underneath our willow tree. So you dug a small hole and put the handle of the knife in the ground. You told me to be careful around the knife and I told you not to worry. We told each other our favorite moments together and laughed about all the funny moments. I got up and walked over to a patch of flowers. You sneaked up behind me. You wrapped your arms around my waist and spun me around. I yelped at first, but then I started to giggle, as you spun me around and around. You sat me down and I turned to face you. I told you that I was going to tell my parents about our engagement and you said it was fine, and if they disapproved then we would ran away together. I said that would be a great idea. We went back over to the tree to get our things. I tripped over a stem and landed on the knife. The knife went through my stomach and I started to gush blood. I screamed. You ran over to me and turned me over. My eyes filled with tears and slid down my cheeks. I could see the tears start to form in your eyes. You called the police and they were there in no time. You called my parents and told them what had happened. The police tried to frame you for murder, but I told them the real story and you were safe. I died a few minutes after that. They never got me to a hospital. I dead when they got there. You had me buried underneath our willow tree. For months my parents blamed you for my death. You came to my grave, under the willow tree, every night. You would tell my headstone how sorry you were for letting this happen to me. I cried from the Heavens above. I missed you so much and you missed me. We never got a chance to tell our parents about our engagement. You would cry your self to sleep, and your parents would find you sleeping at my headstone. You told them that when you died you wanted to be buried next to me. The next day, when you came to my grave, you killed your self the same way I died. You rolled over and looked up at the sky, and said, "If you can't live, I can't live. I love you and I told you that no matter what we go through things together. And this is one of those things. I cried even harder. The skies cried with me. You were soaked. Your parents found you and tried to get you to a hospital. You told them that you wanted to be with me, and that you would do anything to be with me again. You told them that you loved them and you were sorry. Your mother gave you a small smile. Your father told you to follow your heart and that they would miss you. They said I love you, to you one last time before you died. Your mother and father cried. They buried your body next to mine the following week. We were reunited at least. We were happy, but we did miss our families and friends. We would be together forever, just like you said. Everything stayed the same. Nobody, put our parents visited the willow tree. The names stayed on the tree forever. And your parents and my parents, together, out the knife back were you had put it the first time. And every night you and I would visit our willow tree. We knew we were dead, but we could still enjoy the life of death in Heaven. We will always cherish our last moment spent together. Our love killed us, but we were happy. **_


End file.
